


Day Eighteen: Fucking Machine

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Jimmy, Dean Winchester in Heat, Double Penetration, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Sweat drips down Dean’s forehead as he makes his way into his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes as he goes. He’s naked by the time he reaches his room. With shaking hands, he sets up the machine his mates bought him, just in case a situation happens like what’s going on right now. Dean’s heat hit him out of nowhere and now he’s here, all alone to deal with it.





	Day Eighteen: Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



Sweat drips down Dean’s forehead as he makes his way into his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes as he goes. He’s naked by the time he reaches his room. With shaking hands, he sets up the machine his mates bought him, just in case a situation happens like what’s going on right now. Dean’s heat hit him out of nowhere and now he’s here, all alone to deal with it. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits out between clenched teeth. He reaches back and plunges two fingers into his hole, stretching himself as quickly as possible. He needs to be filled, now!

Using the slick on his hand to slather the dildo, he turns and leans over the end of the bed with his ass sticking out. He uses his foot to pull the machine right up to his hole before hitting the on switch on the remote in his hand. 

“Yes,” Dean cries out as the fucking machine starts up, excruciatingly slow, fucking in and out of Dean’s desperate hole. Relief floods his body as he finally gets what he needs. 

Dean shoves his face into the mattress as he speeds the machine up. It fills him, pegging his prostate perfectly. Dean can feel slick sliding from his hole which causes an obscene squelching noises as the machine fucks him. Usually the twins are there making noises but right now, the only sound Dean can hear is the sound of his own ass being fucked. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean groans as his ass clenches down on the dildo filling his ass. Dean grinds his erection down onto the bed until his body tenses. He cries out as he comes across the mattress. Dean quickly hits the knotting setting on the fucking machine, causing the knot to inflate inside his ass. 

Dean sighs a breath of relief just as he hears the front door open. He’s so glad his mates are here to take care of him because he needs their warm, real cocks inside his ass just as much as he needs their cum before he’ll get a break from these symptoms.

Dean quickly switches the fucking machine off, pulling forward once the knot deflates, leaving him achingly empty. 

“Jimmy! Cas!” Dean whimpers as he crawls into the center of the bed. He lifts his ass into the air, presenting himself for his mates. 

Dean hears his mates walk into their room and his ass clenches with the need to be filled. Slick continues to drip from his hole, covering his taint, the back of his balls, and even running down his thighs.

“Come on, baby,” Cas whispers as he sits on the bed, his feet on the floor. “Let’s take care of you.”

Jimmy’s hands gently caress him, helping him crawl into Cas’ lap, a thigh on either side of Cas’ hips. Jimmy lifts Cas’ cock until it sits against Dean’s hole.

“Yes,” Dean sighs as he slowly sits down. Cas’ beta cock is long but thin and Dean whines in frustration. He’s not full enough. He needs more!

“Hold still, Dean,” Jimmy whispers against Dean’s ear. He can feel his other beta mate stand behind him. The feel of his chest against Dean’s sweaty back is soothing, cooling Dean’s inner heat. 

With one hand around Dean’s chest, Jimmy uses the other to steer his cock into Dean’s dripping hole. It nudges against Cas’ before sliding in alongside, filling Dean’s hole in the perfect way. Both of their cocks are long and slim, but together they’re perfect for getting Dean through his heat. 

Dean leans forward, resting himself against Cas’ chest. His mates hold him in their arms, petting his hair, his chest, his back, his sides. Dean lets out a sigh of relief as Jimmy begins to move, thrusting in and out of Dean’s channel. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy grunts from behind him. 

Cas begins to pepper Dean’s face with kisses, making him feel loved and cared for even in the midst of his heat addled brain. “Love you, Dean. This time it’s gonna stick. I have a good feeling, baby,” he murmurs between kisses.

Jimmy’s hands find their way to Dean’s belly as he whispers in his ear, “gonna get you nice and pregnant, Dean. Gonna finally have a baby and make our little family grow.”

Dean whines as he leans his head back against Jimmy’s shoulder. Jimmy nips at Dean’s neck, right over the scar he left from their mating. Cas’ hands move to Dean’s erection, stroking him with sure, steady strokes. 

“So close. Come in me. Fill me up! Please!” Dean clenches his ass, milking the twins’ cum from their balls. 

Cas grunts as he comes, the feel of his warm cum flooding Dean’s insides sets the omega off. His cum covers Castiel’s belly and hand. Dean whines in frustration until Jimmy speeds up his thrusts.

“Shit,” Jimmy whispers as he comes inside Dean.

“Knot,” Dean murmurs from where he lays limp across Cas’ chest. “Need your knot.”

“Jimmy will give you his knot, baby,” Cas whispers, running his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

Dean feels something prod at his hole. He whimpers as the twins’ cocks slip free but the whimper quickly merges into a moan as Jimmy thrusts his hand into Dean’s well stretched ass. Once Jimmy’s fist is snug in Dean’s channel, holding their cum in and making Dean feel like he’s knotted, he finally closes his eyes and rests. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s snuggled between his two mates. Contentment floods his chest, they’ve taken such good care of him. Dean looks over at the clock and sees it’s morning. He sits up with a start. His heat didn’t flare up again since last night. That can only mean-

“Cas! Jimmy!” Dean shouts, shaking them both awake.

“Dean?” Cas tiredly asks, eyes blinking open slowly. “What time is it? You need us to fuck you again, baby?”

Dean is barely holding back his tears. “No. My heat hasn’t flared up again. And it’s morning.”

Jimmy sits straight up, startling Dean. He tackles Dean onto the bed, hugging him so tightly that Dean can barely breath. Suddenly, Cas is in on the doggy pile too. All three of them gripping each other tightly, overwhelmed with joy. They’ve been trying to get pregnant for almost a year and finally it stuck. Finally their family will soon be four.


End file.
